Hope: An Angel & A Hanyou
by xXRaiyneXx
Summary: Naraku is dead! But there is another evil that threatens the world. This message was delivered by an angel, chosen to be fallen to protect the Earth with her skills of combat. Will the Inuyasha gang be able to stop this new arising evil? rating may go up
1. Evil & Pain

"_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody,_

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry,_

_Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, baby…"_

That was the first thing he heard when he woke up from his peaceful thoughts… Well, not exactly _peaceful_. He was thinking about Kagome and how she became Sesshoumaru's mate. He didn't regret it, neither did she. But they were both the best of friends. All of them were. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshoumaru, Kagome and him… Just a big, huge family. He was happy for Kagome.

"_Have you felt your heart was breaking,_

_Lookin' down the road you should be taking,_

_I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go…"_

No, he didn't feel his heart break when Kagome confessed her love for Sesshoumaru, his older half brother. He didn't lose her… He sat up abruptly in his perch up on a tree in some unknown forest. "Who is that?" muttered Inuyasha. _Whoever it is, they have a beautiful voice…_ He heard the pretty voice again.

"_Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together,_

_Back in your arms where I belong,_

_Now I've finally realized it was forever that I've found,_

_I'd give it all to change the way the world goes 'round…"_

Inuyasha's silver dog ears perked and followed the sweet melodic voice. He jumped gracefully from tree to tree, his sharp golden eyes searching for any being, demon or human… or both. He spotted a human, walking slowly without a care in the world. She was magnificent, exquisitely beautiful. She had pure silver-white hair with a couple feathers stuck in it, pale and unblemished skin, silver-blue eyes, bare feet, a silk light blue sundress and wings. _Wings! _He looked at her again. She had wings! White, feathery wings protruding out of her back and also a halo, he noticed. His ears perked again. He heard growling from beneath him. Inuyasha glanced down beneath him and saw an overly-grown white wolf, growling and baring its fangs at him.

He was about to run when he heard the angelic being talk. "Avalanche, what's the matter?"

She looked up and saw Inuyasha, paralyzed in place. She smiled. "Oh hello. Are you ok? My name is Spyrite (pronounced 'Spirit')," introduced the angelic being.

Avalanche, the white wolf, ran in front of Spyrite and started barking in the opposite direction. Spyrite patted the wolf. "What's wrong now?"

A huge demon bear appeared out of nowhere, roaring with all of its might. "Avalanche. You said it wouldn't follow us! Now I have to kill it."

Inuyasha stayed in his perch, watching Spyrite intently. Spyrite took a feather from her hair with her right hand and it automatically transformed into a formidable white double-edged sword. "Death Blade!"

Spyrite swung her sword and a black blade with a dark aura shot out, killing the bear instantly. Inuyasha was stunned. How did a being so pure conjure up an attack so dark and tainted? The blade turned back into a feather and she shoved it into her hair. Spyrite turned around and saw Inuyasha staring at her in confusion. She giggled and Inuyasha turned his head. "Keh!"

"Inuyasha! Help!" Inuyasha turned away to run but looked back. She was gone.

He ran for all he was worth to his friends. When he got there, he saw five gigantic wolves that looked exactly like the one the angel had, Avalanche. "Blizzard! Icefure! Call down your pack!" The angel came running with her wolf friend. Inuyasha turned to his friends. "Don't attack," he ordered.

Spyrite finally caught up. "You naughty wolves. What did I tell you? I told you not to attack anyone." The wolves bowed their heads in shame.

Sango stepped up. "It wasn't their fault, we attacked first."

"Oh." Spyrite smiled. "Well in that case…" She looked to her wolves and apologized. "Sorry, friends. I didn't know."

Miroku looked to Spyrite. "We appreciate your presence greatly, heavenly one. Please accept our gratitude and offer to stay with us for the night," said Miroku, eyes glinting.

Sango elbowed Miroku heavily and looked at Spyrite. Her jaw dropped. She didn't notice the wings on her back and she thought that Miroku was only being perverted and lecherous.

Spyrite turned to her wolves. "What about it? Should we take their offer?"

All of the wolves nodded their big silver heads. One of them approached Spyrite and barked. Spyrite perked an eyebrow. "Really Snowfall?"

While Spyrite giggled, Snowfall padded to Miroku and barked a warning. Inuyasha's ears perked and he smirked. Miroku glanced around, confused. "What? What did I do?"

Spyrite stopped giggling and grinned. "She said that if you ever touch me in anyway, she and the others would bite your hands off," said Spyrite.

Sango and Kagome stifled a giggle while Shippo laughed all out. "I am deeply hurt. I didn't even get to ask you to…" "…bear your child. I already know. I was your guardian

angel… Well not just you, everyone in this group when you guys got together," interrupted Spyrite.

"Oh…" Spyrite smiled. "Is this where you camp tonight? My feet are killing me." Kagome nodded. The group quickly set up camp while the Sun steadily made its way down. When everyone settled, Spyrite sat down too, not wanting to be impolite. When Kagome handed her a bowl full of stew, she declined politely. "You should eat. It's not that bad," said Kagome, offering the bowl again. "No it's ok, I already ate before. Plus, I don't need to eat much."

Kagome nodded reluctantly. Sango asked, "What is your name? My name is…"

"Sango. He's Miroku and he's Inuyasha. She's Kagome and the cat demon is Kirara. The small kitsune is Shippo. I know. My name is Spyrite." Spyrite offered a smile to the awed group. "Remember? I was your guardian angel."

They nodded. "If you're an angel, Spyrite, how come you are on this plane?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha came down from his looming perch. "And how come you can use attacks that are dark? Your aura isn't dark," said Inuyasha, crossing his arms and sitting down cross-legged beside Miroku.

"The world is in danger," said Spyrite, simply.

"What has that got to do with your attack and you being here?" asked Sango, intrigued.

"There is always an angel on Earth. My older sister, Saphira, was before me. We are chosen to become exiled, to be _fallen_," explained Spyrite.

Miroku looked shocked. "But isn't being fallen mean to have sinned or done something wrong in the heavenly plane to be sent back to Earth or Hell?" asked Miroku.

Spyrite nodded. "This is different. I was _chosen_. I was chosen to some to Earth and protect it from the coming evil."

"But Naraku is dead! Isn't he the 'evil'?" said Kagome. Spyrite shook her head.

"No, he was but there is another. Vrykile (pronounced 'Vrikill') is this evil. He is a fallen angel. He committed the highest crime ever, to destroy the heavenly plane and the Earth to the whim of Hell. He was pure until he was manipulated and converted by the Devil."

"Speak of the Devil?"

Spyrite didn't turn to face the stranger. "Hello Vrykile. Have you come back to break my other arm?" Spyrite asked, calmly, still facing the group.

Inuyasha's mixed thoughts cleared considerably. _That's why her left arm is always limp by her side! Her arm is broken…_

"Maybe my dear. I have come to talk to you. Well, not talk… Warn you," Vrykile said, amused.

Spyrite turned around. Vrykile was a pretty handsome man. He was wearing a light gray hakama and haori (sp?). He had white-silvery hair that brushed his lower back and dark blue eyes with swirling red waves around his pupils. Fangs poked out of his mouth and his claws were being flexed in anticipation. His wings were not white but they were midnight black. "Yes, exquisite one. I have come to warn you that I will move now. I will do it, even if it means killing you in the process." Vrykile smiled, baring his gleaming fangs. "My offer still holds. Become mine and we could rule all of the planes together…" he said, seductively.

Spyrite's calm face contorted into a disgusted expression. "Never will I become your mate. I would rather be killed by the Devil than to be yours," replied Spyrite, outraged.

Vrykile's smile twisted into an angry sneer. "Very well. You and your friends will have your wish granted."

Vrykile's body transformed into one of a black panther, roaring with fury. Vrykile the panther still had his dark wings. Inuyasha was about to step forward to the threat when Miroku grabbed him. Inuyasha perked an eyebrow angrily and growled. Miroku shook his head and thrust his chin to the determined Spyrite. Inuyasha grunted his frustration, but settled.

"You will die today, Vrykile. You are not welcome here any longer…"

Spyrite's body changed into a mix of a silver wolf and dog (I know… not very original). It was quite over-sized like her wolf companions, yet not too big. She looked a bit like Inu-Taisho's, Inuyasha's father, transformed state; fluffy ears and an elegant body with a fluffy mane and tail too. But she also had wolf-like characteristics; simple and small snout and a lean body. There was one thing weird though, she still had her wings but, her fur's colour was black. A dark colour for a pure and holy angel. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome looked at her with surprise. Spyrite growled and Vrykile roared.

They circled each other, warily eyeing the opponent. Vrykile was first to break the challenge. He leapt quickly at Spyrite. Spyrite barely dodged it and leapt at Vrykile, paw extended. She took a swipe at his face, marking his with a large slash on his cheek. But the successful cut had a price; Vrykile had an open target to her neck when she landed. He opened his mighty jaws and clamped down on her muscled neck. Spyrite howled in pain. She swung around and clamped down on her opponent's neck, in turn. Vrykile too roared with excruciating pain, each one tightening its hold on the other. Spyrite raked her claws onto Vrykile's back, making him loosen his hold. She whipped her wing into his face and he let go, blinded momentarily.

Spyrite shook herself, growling. She took a step forward. Her left leg plunged to the ground, exhausted and pained. She whimpered and howled. Spyrite struggled to get up before Vrykile gave the final blow. Vrykile gave a rough bark that sounded like a cackle. He closed in and was about to rip through her exposed throat when Spyrite whipped her wing into his face. Blinding him momentarily, she got up and limped forward. She howled a powerful song. She glowed with a blinding light and arrows of fire escaped from within her wings, firing towards the vulnerable panther. Vrykile sensing the powerful attack roared and disappeared into thin air. The fire arrows dissipated. Spyrite crumpled to the ground, whining and whimpering her pain.

The group moved quickly to her. Kagome looked at the wounds on her neck. "Ouch. These must hurt. Let's get you bandaged up." Spyrite's head shot up. She shook her head and got up, slowly. She transformed back and touched her bleeding throat. "No." Her voice was raspy. "You medicines will not work on this wound. Just water is fine and no bandages."

Kagome nodded. She got her water bottle and a few cotton balls and came to her. Spyrite sat down, her left arm in the cradle of her crossed legs. "Your fighting methods are incredible," complimented Sango. "I have never seen such a beautiful dance."

Spyrite blushed in embarrassment. "It's nothing. We all learn how to fight in our animal forms in Heaven. After all, the Devil is always after us."

Miroku then approached her while Kagome blotted the wound, making Spyrite flinch in pain. "How come your transformed state is a wolf- dog? And how come the colour of your fur is black?"

Spyrite looked thoughtfully at Miroku. "Well. I was a dog-demon when I was still alive. And I have sinned here on Earth, that is why the colour of my fur is dark."

Miroku still had another million questions. "Does that mean you are not alive? Please explain everything to me."

He sat down beside Spyrite and peered at her, waiting for satisfying answers. Kagome gathered up the bloodied cotton and went off. "Ummm… Thank you."

Kagome smiled. "Aw.. It was nothing. What about answer Miroku's questions and I'll be happy."

"Well I am alive but not like I was before I died. When we die and we go to Heaven, of course not all, we are trained in the fine arts of one-on-one and war combat and strategies to help fight against Hell. If you were a dog-demon on Earth, then your spirit animal will be that of a dog. Even when you are half demon, you will become full and not lose control. If you were a human, then the Lord will choose what spirit animal will best suit you.

As for the choosing of the Fallen… The Fallen would always be someone who had their lives cut short by a famine, disease, murder… anything."

Miroku interrupted. "If I may be so bold, how _did_ you die?"

Spyrite looked off to the distance. Everyone listened intently, including Inuyasha. "I was killed protecting my human mother and ill older sister. I was still young of course… I couldn't do much but I did kill the demon. But then I had been injured mortally, a poisoned heart I believe. I died but at least not pathetically. I would never have forgiven myself if had hid like a coward while my mother and sister were disembodied and eaten."

Spyrite shook her head. "But they died soon after. My sister died of the illness and my mother was killed by the villagers from the village because she disgraced herself by mating with a demon and bearing my sister and me."

Inuyasha growled, understanding the angel's pain. "My efforts were in vain. If I didn't die, I could have protected my mother from the stupid villagers. I know I couldn't have cured the illness but at least I could have saved my mother from her terrible death. But I guess, the Lord had other plans. Saphira became Fallen and she died, again. When I die, I will not _exist_. My spirit will be no more."

Miroku, Sango and Kagome looked at her, not in pity but in sympathy while Inuyasha stared at her in empathy. Kagome patted her new friend's shoulder. "Did you want your arm splinted? I could for you…" She tried to get everyone thinking about something else.

Spyrite shook her head. "It will heal on its own. It's almost fine, maybe tomorrow if I'm lucky."

Sango and Kagome made their beds on one side of the fire and Miroku made his on the other. Inuyasha leaped into a tree and settled on a thick branch. Spyrite stood on her feet. "I will just take a little walk before I go to sleep," Spyrite said.

They nodded and closed their eyes, except Inuyasha, who kept an eye open. Avalanche started to get up when Spyrite shook her head. She whispered something into her companion's soft, furry ear and giggled. Avalanche lied back down, relaxed. She strode towards the forest and sighed into the wind. Spyrite walked silently in the woods, looking for a bluff or a small hill. Instead, she found a clearing. She shrugged and lied down in the middle of the clearing and stared longingly at the moon. She smiled unconsciously, eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "Inuyasha I know you're there. Why don't you stop hiding?"

Inuyasha growled and stalked over. Spyrite giggled. "Keh! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a _little walk_."

Spyrite sighed good-naturedly. "Well, the night is so welcoming. It's not something to be passed over easily."

Inuyasha lied down beside her, lying down to stare at the moon. A long moment passed silently. Inuyasha suddenly whispered, "I know how you feel… About your family and the villagers."

Spyrite peered at Inuyasha, smiling sadly. "Of course you do. All hanyous know what you and I are feeling. When the villagers make snide remarks about us, when demons disgrace us, telling us that we are not worthy of this world and they scorn us with every bit of hate and anger. Of course you know how I feel, we are the same."

Inuyasha nodded, biting his lip at the memory of his childhood and mother. "If you want, you could travel with us," whispered Inuyasha, suddenly embarrassed. "It would be nice to have another to talk to about… things."

Spyrite giggled. "Really? I would be honoured. Though it will be dangerous having me around. I'm an attraction to demons, especially Vrykile. I would understand if you took back your kind offer."

Inuyasha shook his head arrogantly. "I could take on demons… I'm not pathetic and a weakling human. Keh!"

Spyrite grinned. "Ever so the arrogant and proud one…"

Inuyasha shot her a dirty look. "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha growled and Spyrite giggled. "Nothing…"

Spyrite got up and walked to the camp. "I'm going to sleep. I'm tired."

Inuyasha watched the angel go, wondering silently if she was for real. He shook his head. _Of course she's real, dummy! She was talking to you… _He got up and leaped to the camp area. _She's beautiful. Something so pure couldn't like a dirty hanyou… But she was a hanyou, in her life before she died._ He shook his head again. He didn't like her or anything. She was just a nice addition to the group and they would have something to do. He grinned. It was going to be a fun quest…


	2. Priestess's Shrine

Ohayo minna! Look! I wrote another fic… Hope you like it. Lately, I've been having a lot of ideas and this one has been lingering in my brain for, I don't know… weeks? Months? Dunno. Well pleaz review and Enjoy!

Hope: An Angel & A Hanyou

**Ch.2 **

"So… where are we going again?" Shippo looked to Spyrite from the basket in front of Kagome's bicycle. Spyrite looked down at the small kitsune.

"We're going to a priestess that I knew from childhood," said Spyrite, for the near thousandth time that morning.

"What's her name?" Shippo asked, blinking in curiosity. He stared hard at Spyrite, awaiting an answer from her.

"Her name is Maylu. _Priestess_ Maylu, that is," replied Spyrite, smiling at the memories holding that name. Maylu was her teacher in the fine arts of twin blade sword fighting. The priestess was most probably the best in region, or even the country. She could dance for hours, discovering new techniques and dances with her perfectly honed abilities and whirling blades.

"How old is she?" Shippo piped up again. She waited and was about to give the answer when Inuyasha growled his irritation.

"Stop asking questions you runt! Or I'll kick your ass!" bellowed Inuyasha, sliding his sleeve up his muscled yet lean arm. He growled louder, growing in menace.

"Inuyasha… Sit boy!" Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha dropped unceremoniously face first into the ground. His head was firmly implanted, making a rather large indent in the hard soil. He cursed into the ground, muttering to himself.

"I see you have been disciplined ungracefully once again, brother." Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere, smirking at the struggling Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru turned to his mate, Kagome, and hugged her tightly.

"Mate…" Everyone looked at him weirdly. They had never seen Sesshoumaru show any emotion or affection towards Kagome in public or even in front of them, for that matter. Kagome peered at her mate incredulously.

"Are you ok, mate?" Kagome asked, nervously fidgeting in Sesshoumaru's strong arms.

"Of course… Let's go." Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome after him, heading back the way they came. Sango and Miroku looked on quizzically while Inuyasha eyed his half-brother suspiciously but kept it to himself. Even since Sesshoumaru had mated with his beloved, he still had his silent mask. He showed his inner self only to Kagome and no one else. Never. Spyrite's wins bristled and stretched out to its full length, sensing something out of place.

"Don't move or I'll kill you… Kaern," threatened Spyrite. "You go any further and I'll make sure you get what you deserved from the last time we met."

The supposed Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and turned around making Kagome bump into him lightly. Kaern grinned, showing his lengthening fangs. His facial features changed. His long silver hair turned black and shortened to about halfback. His eyes changed from gold to orange-red and his claws lengthened too. His ear turned into bat ears.

"Ha… I knew you'd figure soon enough. But sorry I can't let her go. I've got orders from Vrykile. I have to bring her to him for his destroying the world thing. She's one of the many ingredients to his devious and very evil plans," said Kaern, sneering.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango got into their fighting stances while Kirara transformed into her larger cat form. Shippo jumped onto Kirara's big back and hid. Spyrite walked closer to Kaern and his captive but Kaern quickly seeing the rapprochement unsheathed a hidden poisoned dagger.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill her," said Kaern, threateningly. Spyrite smiled.

"You can't. You need to bring her to Vrykile _alive_, remember? I know what he needs, I'm not as stupid as Vrykile thinks I am. Tell me Kaern, what's in it for you? Insurmountable power? Infinite riches? What Kaern?" asked Spyrite, calm and determined for the answer.

"I'm doing this because he promised me both _and_ a high position about all of you worthless beings, when he is in reign. I will be powerful, more powerful than you," Kaern spat, tightening his hold on Kagome's neck. "Death ghosts! Attack!"

Kaern motioned to someone behind him. But nothing came out, only a small rustle from a bush. Inuyasha sniggered.

"Where are your allies? Huh, stupid? Let go of Kagome and I'll give you a swift death," said Inuyasha, transforming Tetsusaiga to its larger form.

Suddenly Kirara flew backwards, hit by something that was not there. Inuyasha's ears swiveled around and he heard something coming towards him. He didn't know which way though. Inuyasha turned his head and was instantly hit in the stomach, sending him to his knees.

"Shit… What the hell? Where are you? How come I can't see them?" asked Inuyasha, gasping in much needed air. Spyrite turned to him.

"They are invisible warriors. He has at least five of them, if not more. Be c…"

Spyrite was sent head over heels, slamming painfully into a tree. She slumped to the ground. Kaern grinned menacingly.

"What can you do with a broken arm, _angel_? You can't even defend yourself properly, let alone advise the pitiful hanyou. What will you do?"

Spyrite grinned, scaring the already doubtful demon.

"Who said my arm was broken now? My arms healed, thank you very much. And of course, I can defend myself, better than you ever will."

Spyrite stood and flexed her left arm. She pulled the two feathers from her silver hair and they transformed into shimmering scimitars. She approached Kaern warily, who stepped backwards slowly, one step at a time.

"Ghost come here and defend me!" yelled Kaern, breaking out in a cold sweat.

A swift wind bypassed Kaern and quickly went towards a ready Spyrite. She quickly looked back, seeing Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara trying desperately to fight the invisible attackers. She turned back and readied her scimitars.

"Do me good, Icefyre, Wyndwar. Serve me well…"

The warrior swiped at her with an invisible sword but Spyrite sensed the attack but the blade bit onto her cheek, leaving a wide gash. She focused on a spell mentally. A blue flame encircled the invisible warrior's form. The invisible warrior, thinking that the flame would burn him, squirmed and twisted, frightened. He was too distracted to notice Spyrite charging at him. She neatly beheaded the Ghost and turned to her struggling friends. She recounted the spell and all of the warriors were encircled with a mighty blue flame. Her friends stepped back a bit in shock but regained their confidence quickly and defeated their opponents. Kaern watched all of this with great alarm and fear. He turned to run with Kagome but a lady with dark brown hair and shining grey eyes was there before him. She chanted a spell, which made him lose hold on Kagome, and another spell which threw him into the air. He hit a tree roughly, and vanished into the air in a puff of smoke.

"Priestess Maylu! You're here?"

Maylu turned to face her student and was followed by a hug. She patted her back gently.

"Hello dear. Come now we must tend to the wounds of your friends," said Maylu turning around towards the forest.

"But…"

"Hurry now. I've made stew. We can talk afterwards," interrupted the Priestess.

Spyrite nodded and helped Kagome to her feet. The others quickly followed the swift Priestess and talked silently.

"Thanks so much for saving me, Spyrite. I know I wouldn't have liked being someone's 'ingredient' or whatever," said Kagome, thankfully.

Spyrite reddened a bit.

"Aww… It's ok. It was nothing," Spyrite mumbled.

The group arrived to a big shrine, which was overwhelmed by many taller trees. Maylu gestured for them to follow her into the main shrine building. They settled into the building and sat, tending to their wounds.

"Here, take a bowl. If you want more then help yourselves," instructed Maylu, pouring stew into wooden bowls.

Each took their own, savouring the rich stew. They ate silently while Spyrite and the Priestess whispered amongst themselves.

"Priestess, were you there the whole time?" whispered Spyrite inquiringly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course… I know what you want to know. I will tell you later, when you have refreshed from your journey. Oh… And we must have a quick practice round like old times. I can still feel the defeat of the last round, pup," said Maylu. "I need to regain my winning advantage."

Spyrite guffawed. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy or weird. She quickly stopped and turned back to her teacher.

"Yeah right. I can still beat you like the old days, big time."

Maylu nodded skeptically.

"Don't get too confident, pup. If you do, you will lose," reprimanded Maylu.

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Are you two finished with your reunion? I want to know why that idiot wanted to kidnap Kagome, now," said Inuyasha, growling slightly.

"You should be more respectful to your elders, pup. You listen here. First all of you are going to take a bath and rest. Tomorrow morning, we will talk further about this problem. My student and I have to have some time to ourselves. It has been a long time since we have practiced…"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. She grabbed Sango's arm and stood.

"Come on Sango. Let's go to the hot spring," suggested Kagome eagerly, "It's been ages since we've taken a bath."

Kagome and Sango were about to exit the shrine building when Kagome stopped sharply, making Sango trip up. Kagome scratched her head and blushed.

"Uhh… Where's the hot spring again?" asked Kagome, stuttering with embarrassment. The priestess and Spyrite smiled knowingly while Inuyasha smirked.

"It's behind the east wing. Be careful, there is a dragon there. Tell her that I sent you to bathe there. The password is Phoenixbane," said Maylu.

"Thank you!" Kagome and Sango raced out to the east wing, searching for their prized destination. Priestess Maylu turned to the remainder of the group.

"What will you do? Kirara and Shippo can stay in the shrine. Where will you go monk, Inuyasha?" asked Maylu, courteously. Miroku settled himself comfortably.

"If I may, I would like to stay here and meditate. It would be a relaxing rest," said Miroku. Maylu nodded.

"You may stay here monk. What of you, Inuyasha? Would you like to stay here also?" asked Maylu, once again.

"Keh! I'll stay here…"

"Very well. Come now pup, we must catch up on old times." Maylu and Spyrite got up, stretching. Spyrite walked out of the shrine, followed closely by her mentor, who did not close the sliding shrine doors.

"Get ready pup. You're going to get kicked badly," said Maylu, smiling mischievously. Spyrite eyed her mentor, preferring not to encourage an insult exchange. She looked her up and down, figuring out her opponent's weaknesses and strengths.

The priestess had a lean and strong body, even though she was in her late thirties or even mid-forties. Maylu could whirl her blades at an amazing speed and probably manage to out run her because of her demonic loss. _Damn… I wish I still had my demonic abilities. Then, at least, I'd have an advantage in speed…_

Maylu unsheathed her blades. Her blades were simple enough, yet deadly. It was a shade of silvery-grey with a complex handle and double-edged blades. No jewels, gems, no decorations or carvings, just a blade and a hilt.

Spyrite plucked the two feathers in her hair, transforming them. She grinned confidently.

"Any rules mum?" she asked, rolling her shoulders in preparation. Maylu nodded her head.

"Same old, same old. No magic, no tricks and obviously, no killing," said Maylu, brandishing her swords. "Prepare to be humiliated pup."

Spyrite rolled her eyes and charged at her mentor, sidestepping quickly before Maylu impaled her. In her sidestep momentum, she thrust her right hand blade, Icefyre, and parried a blow with her left, Wyndwar.

Maylu started with a series of double thrusts and single cuts, trying to put her student into a defensive posture. Spyrite knew her teacher's methods, so she refrained herself from falling into her defensive position. Instead she exchanged cuts for slashes and blows for jabs.

Miroku looked on with amazement. All he could see was a flurry of movement and flashes from the metal of the dancing blades.

"This is extraordinary! I have never seen anything like this before…" whispered Miroku, completely overcome by awe.

"Keh! So what?" Inuyasha opened an eye and watched the two opponents, silently admiring the wonderful swordsmanship from the priestess and the angel. But he watched Spyrite intently.

Spyrite countered with a cross chop, managing to slash deeply into Maylu's arm. But the priestess ignored the wound, drawn into the battle lust. Maylu thrust once, then twice. The second time, instead of dodging, Spyrite used the downward cross, trapping the blade between her two.

"I told you! There isn't a counter for the abdominal thrust! We're trapped," said Spyrite, panting.

"Tsk, tsk, pup. There is a counter for every attack." Maylu flicked her wrist and she disarmed Spyrite, leaving her entirely vulnerable. Maylu was about to give the final blow when Spyrite smirked.

"I don't think so. Icefyre! Wyndwar!" The two blades flew from the ground and into Spyrite's awaiting hands. She parried the attack, sending the priestess stepping back.

"Where is your honour pup?" asked Maylu, getting into position again.

"You said demons have no honour when it comes to fighting, and my heart hasn't changed yet!" said Spyrite, smiling ruefully, "I'm still half-demon in heart and soul."

"But not in body and mind!" Maylu charged at her with all of her speed. She twisted and tripped Spyrite before she could manage to pivot in a downward sweep. Spyrite landed on the ground, sprawled into an exposed position. Spyrite felt the cold bite of the metal blade on her throat.

"Ok. Ok! You win. But I have to say, if I still had my demonic powers, I would send you head over heels," said Spyrite, getting up.

"Whatever you say pup. Come, we need to talk about just that."

During the fight. Sango and Kagome…

Sango and Kagome were gasping for breath by the time they were in front of the wooden gates of the pretty large hot spring. They were running around the east side of the shrine grounds like mad beasts.

"Finally! God, I'm gong to soak in real good when I get in," panted Kagome, clutching her chest. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm going stay in there until I wrinkle like a prune…"

"Intruders! I will kill you for intruding on the domain of Silverstar, Dragon of Priestess Maylu!" cried a deep voice, from the inside of the hot spring. Kagome and Sango turned around to the gates and saw a truck-sized silver dragon, which towered over the gates considerably. The dragon, Silverstar, was about to pour flames onto them when Sango waved her hands wildly.

"Wait, wait!" she cried, desperately trying to gain a bit of time, "Priestess Maylu sent us here to bathe!" Silverstar blinked skeptically.

"What is the password, puny human?" asked Silverstar, preparing to burn the humans who dare lie to her.

"It is… Phoenixbane!" said Kagome, thinking carefully. "That's it! Phoenixbane!" The dragon roared her disappointment.

"Fine! Come now. I will heat the pool, small humans. You smell like the dirt on the forest floors… What have you been doing?" asked Silverstar, scrunching her big nose in honest disgust.

"We have been traveling for weeks without taking a bath because Inuyasha wanted to keep looking for a new quest… or so he tells us," explained Sango. Silverstar let the two into the hot spring grounds, sniffing them. Sango and Kagome entered eagerly. Silverstar lead them away, making the Earth shake a bit when she walked.

"Is Spyrite here? Did she bring you here? How is she? It has been a long time since I have seen her. The last time I have seen her was before she died. Tell me," said Silverstar, still thumping on the ground.

Sango answered, "Well, yes Spyrite is here. She led us here for some reason or another. Probably to find out more about Vrykile, is it?" Silverstar started growling deep in her chest when she heard the scorned name.

"He's back? I know Spyrite will be powerful enough to destroy him. Though I must admit, he is strong also. He knows magics that are unknown to Spyrite. She was never the priestess or sorceress type. No, no. She is a warrior in and out," said Silverstar. "Tell me more, please."

This time Kagome answered, "Spyrite is very strong, she demonstrated her strength when she beat off Vrykile the first time we met him." Silverstar's expression didn't change.

"He will be back. He always finds a way to come to the Earth or find her," remarked Silverstar, leading the two girls to the poolside.

"Here you go. I will leave if you want," announced Silverstar, starting off.

"Wait!" said Kagome, "Can you tell us more of Spyrite? We would like to know." Silverstar stopped and considered her words.

"I guess I can tell you some things about her. But really, you should ask her for more personal things, like family and most of her life before she was killed. I will reveal some for your insatiable curiosity. What would you like to know?" Kagome and Sango thought for a moment, getting into the warm spring.

"What about how she met Priestess Maylu?" asked Kagome, thoughtfully. Silverstar looked t the clear yet darkening sky.

"Where to start? Ahh… Well, Spyrite came here when she was nothing but a pup. She was on the brink of despair because her older sister was ill with an unknown and incurable disease. She was bent on killing herself because she was too weak to protect her sister from the illness and too scared of the poaching villagers.

"Priestess Maylu brought her in under her care, as if Spyrite was her own. She taught her how to defend herself with her favoured weapons, the scimitars and she also taught her the methods of a priestess. But she wasn't a priestess or a sorceress at heart, as I have told you already…

"Spyrite and I would always talk when she came to bathe. We became great friends. There was and always will be an enormous gap in the difference of our ages, but it didn't matter. I was centuries old and she was only ten, a mere pup. Yet, we had much to tell each other.

"But she was killed in battle with the demon who slew her mother. But not before she managed to pierce him in the heart with her wicked ice blade. The demon was a powerful one. The priestess was grief-stricken when she saw her dead body, poisoned with the demon's deadly blood splattered all over her. Maylu prayed to the Gods for a safe journey to the Heavens above and that she become a fallen to protect the Earth she loved dearly. And so, Kami has granted her humble wish and now she is here to defend the world with her superior scimitar skills from the likes of Vrykile. That is all I could tell you. She will tell you the rest when she is ready to tell," relayed Silverstar, warily.

"That is amazing… Such a life of tragedy and fear, yet she looks like she has been through a life of hope and happiness. She is truly an angel if she is able to relinquish any doubt. Quite extraordinary," said Sango, eyes wide.

Kagome glanced at the dark night sky.

"I think we should get out now. It's already night! Wow. Come on Sango." Sango and Kagome got out of the spring and reached for their clothes.

"Do not put those filthy clothes on. Leave them there so I can wash them." Silverstar thrust her head towards the other end of the spring at a bench. "Dress yourselves in a kimono of your choice for tonight."

Sango and Kagome ran to the other bench in the cool air of night and grabbed the kimono. They quickly put them on for fear of getting sick with a cold. Silverstar stood on her four legs and motioned for them to follow her. Kagome and Sango followed the dragon obediently. When they reached the gates, Silverstar turned away.

"Send my greetings to Spyrite. Tell her that I will be waiting for her in my humble home within the spring grounds like always. If she doesn't come then I will cut down the Haven tree," said Silverstar, walking slowly back to the springs in the direction of her homey cave. Sango and Kagome ran to the shrine building and knocked.

"Come in. We were waiting for you before we went to bed," said a voice within the shrine. Kagome opened the door and went in, followed by Sango. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Maylu and Spyrite awaited in the shrine. And to Kagome's surprise, Sesshoumaru also sat against a wall, waiting for the long awaited appearance of his mate.

"Sesshoumaru! You're here!" Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru, her mate and hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to le go.

"Greetings, mate. We must go, I have long sensed a formidable danger. Come, Rin is waiting." Sesshoumaru walked out the door to Ah and Un (sp?) and waited patiently.

"Bye guys… See you later I guess. I'll miss you. Come on Shippo, we have to go. Bye Spyrite and thank you Priestess Maylu for the hospitality." Kagome bowed quickly and waved. She jogged out the door of the shrine and leaped onto Ah and Un. The two mates were on their way, back to the Western Castle.

Miroku got up and yawned.

"I think I will rest for the night. Where will our rooms be situated?" asked Miroku, yawning again.

"In the northern wing of the shrine. A room to each. Good night, monk," said Maylu, smiling tiredly.

"I will leave to, if you don't mind," yawned Sango, standing up to follow Miroku to the Northern wing. Maylu nodded. The two and Kirara left silently, leaving Inuyasha, Spyrite and Maylu alone in the shrine building.

"You may go Inuyasha to your rooms, if you'd like. Or you could eavesdrop on us," said Maylu, cheerfully tired.

"Keh!" Inuyasha settled himself into a more comfortable manner, lying down on his side, propped up on his right arm.

"Now where were we… Ahh, yes. About the demonic powers. I might be able to restore your old hanyou self but you will still have the angel characteristics, of course. Not that that would be a problem," said Maylu, matter-of-factly. Spyrite almost fell face forwards.

"Really? You could do that! Why didn't you tell me before! I could have my demonic abilities back…" said Spyrite, in joy.

"Yes but you will have to give up two things. Your ability to fly and communicate with your mother and sister." Spyrite opened her mouth to say something when Maylu interrupted her.

"When you become a hanyou, you will have your wings, yes but, you will not fly. Instead, you will be able to put up a barrier strong enough to deflect or absorb any attack, even Inuyasha's Windscar," she added. "You will not be able to communicate with your family because you have sinned when you were a hanyou. You cannot talk to anyone or even go back to Heaven. It will be impossible. Your spirit will waste away, but that is inevitable even when you are an angel, for you are _fallen_."

Inuyasha huffed. "No one can defeat my Windscar! Especially when I drained the blood of the bat demon!" Maylu shook her head.

"Even with the blood, she will be able to deflect it. Her wings are powerful and they will stay like that. It is the gift of God," retorted Maylu. Spyrite remained clueless. Should she give up the only way to contact her family? The barrier thing sounded good but, her _family_. She nodded her head in determination.

_I have to do it for the sake of Earth. My family's is already in peace, in Heaven. Father will take great care of them for me…_ "I will do it, Maylu. I want to be hanyou again…"

Maylu nodded. "I will need your scimitars. Give them to me, I must draw power from them to complete the spell." Spyrite unsheathed Icefyre and Wyndwar and gave hem to Maylu reluctantly.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. It is yourself that you have to worry about. You will be unconscious for a day to a week. One last chance to turn back." Spyrite shook her head, not wanting her certainty to melt into cowardice. Inuyasha looked on in curiosity. Why did she want to be a hanyou again? Surely he wouldn't if he had the choice. Wouldn't he? He shook his head. The spell started. Maylu chanted the spell in some unknown language. A yellow halo started to rim the outline of Spyrite's body, turning brighter and brighter until you couldn't even open your eyes. An explosion sounded and everything went dead quiet. The swords were steaming from the immense power while Maylu panted. Spyrite lay on the ground, unconscious like Maylu said she would be. Her claws started to lengthen but it was a long way before all of her features changes.

"Come Inuyasha. Help an old woman to lift her up." Inuyasha grunted but got up submissively. He picked Spyrte's light body up and awaited further instruction.

"We will go to the West end. To her old room. I guess you could sleep in the same room as her. It is very big, able to fit at least a dozen. You could stay on the far side," said Maylu, leading the way.

When they got into the room, Maylu spread the comforters and futons and Inuyasha gently laid her down onto the floor. Maylu quickly laid more comforters and futons on the far side for Inuyasha.

"There. I will be down the hall in the last quarters. Good night, Inuyasha. I will inform you of Vrykile tomorrow when I am less drowsy and tired." Maylu left the room and closed the sldiing doors.

"Keh." He shifted the futons a bit but didn't lie down on them. Instead, he leaned heavily against the wall with Tetsusaiga nestled in his lap protectively. He glanced at Spyrite's still form unconsciously tender. He shook his ehad when he noticed his tenderness. _Fuck… I must be going soft or something. But she is peaceful…_ Inuyasha drifted off to sleep, tired from the day's many adventures.

Well… How'd you like it? Review! I'll get ch3 up as soon as possible. I have to finish my damn homework first and study… Well, gtg! Ja ne… :P


	3. The Circlet of Fire

Hello! Well, I'm not exactly finished all my homework but I guess it doesn't matter for now… I'm sorry it's late but I've got so many tests and exams and so on, that you guys (and girls) shouldn't worry about. So… Enjoy!

Hope: An Angel & A Hanyou

**Ch.3**

Inuyasha opened his eyes gingerly. _Damn… I must've fallen asleep…_ He sat upright from his slouched position against the wall and rubbed his eye. He glanced around and saw Spyrite sleeping soundly. Inuyasha strained his ears and listened to her heart beat. The heart beat was soft and a bit irregular and her breathing was a bit shallow. _I wonder if it's supposed to be like that…_ He got up and went to Spyrite. He bent down and tucked the comforter a tad more securely around her lithe body and got up. He flexed his muscles and opened the sliding doors gently. _I MUST be turning fucking soft…_ He padded towards the shrine building across the grounds and opened the pair of doors. Kirara and the Priestess Maylu were already awake. Maylu smiled at the newcomer.

"Hello Inuyasha. Have you had a nice nap?" she said with a mischievous glint in her dark grey eyes. Inuyasha sat down and crossed his arms.

"Keh! You put some magic on me, didn't you, old woman!" barked Inuyasha, staring hard at the smiling priestess. The priestess's smile widened but nothing was said. Kirara purred and made her way into Maylu's lap. Maylu reached a hand and petted the cat behind an ear.

"There now Kirara. Do you like that?" asked Maylu, content.

"Tell me about the Vrykile guy now. What the Hell is his problem and why does he want to destroy the world?" demanded Inuyasha, impatiently. Maylu perked an eyebrow but didn't retort.

"Where shall I begin? Hm… Ah yes. Vrykile used to live in the same village as Spyrite. He was a small human boy with a liking of Spyrite. He didn't care that she was a half-demon, like yourself. He would take Spyrite for walks but he couldn't gather enough courage to ask her to wed him. Vrykile was gentle and kind but not in the inside. Inside, he was an ambitious, greedy monster. He wanted nothing more than to rule the world and have infinite riches.

When he told Spyrite of his dream, of his desire, she quickly scolded him. She disregarded him, telling him that it was wrong to think these things. She said if he kept thinking of it, she wouldn't be his friend anymore. And so, Vrykile became desperate but he couldn't forget the evil thoughts and so he was consumed by anger and hate and greed. When he died from an illness, My Lord God tried to save him but it was too late. Vrykile tried to destroy the Heavenly plane by trying to assassinate the crown bearer and conquer the Earth for his selfish needs. The Lord banished him from the Heavens and made him a fallen angel. The one mistake that the Lord committed was the one for Vrykile to keep his powers. The result of this mistake? The Devil swallowed him into His world and he became evil," Maylu told Inuyasha. He grimaced in disgust. Maylu continued.

"Though he wants to destroy this world, he still holds feelings for Spyrite. But she will never give in and go with him. Spyrite is here to right his wrongs or die trying. It is the duty she agreed upon…"

"She could've chosen not to come?" asked Inuyasha, his voice tainted with a drip of jealousy of Vrykile. _Do I really like her that much? Shit…_

"Of course. But she isn't one to pass on an adventure. Even though she doesn't like killing too much, she is a born warrior, much like you," explained Maylu, totally missing the jealousy.

"Keh! We have to fight to survive. Or else the demons and humans will kill us. It's either kill or be killed." Maylu shrugged.

"Whatever you choose to think is none of my concern. Now, about Vrykile's plans… I think he wants to awaken the five dragons of Emalia." Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga.

"Dragons? He must be out of his mind!" Maylu shook her head.

"These elemental dragons will allow the summoner one wish. If it is to, say, kill Spyrite, then the five dragons will hunt down Spyrite and kill her at any cost. Then they will be free to wreak havoc on this plane and the others as well. These dragons are powerful, probably invincible," said Maylu.

"Keh! I can defeat them easy with Tetsusaiga," retorted Inuyasha, haughtily.

"Do not get cocky Inuyasha. Many have fallen to these dragons, including gods. It is not safe to say that." The sliding doors opened, revealing two yawning humans ready to eat.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a cow!" exclaimed Miroku, settling himself down beside Inuyasha. Sango sat beside Maylu, yawning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've forgotten about breakfast. Can you cook? I must check on Spyrite." Sango nodded.

"Where are all of the ingredients and cooking utensils?" Maylu pointed to a cupboard behind Miroku. Maylu got up and slinked out of the shrine onwards to the room in which Spyrite resided quietly.

Maylu entered the room and neared Spyrite who already finished transforming. She checked her vital signs and listened to her breathing.

"My, you're a quick one," whispered Maylu, sitting on her heels. Spyrite's ears twitched.

"Thanks," mumbled Spyrite, yawning.

"You're awake? I thought it would be at least another day," Maylu said, eyebrows perked.

"Well, I guess you were wrong." Spyrite cracked an eye open and looked around.

"What's wrong with my eyes? I can't see a thing!" Maylu looked at her student weirdly.

"What do you mean? Describe it to me, pup."

"Everything's dark and I can't see anything!" said Spyrite, glancing around frantically.

"Hold on. Let me see your eyes pup." Maylu held Spyrite's chin and looked at her eyes. Spyrite's eyes were golden-silver now but one thing. They didn't hold the normal fire within them. Her eyes were cold and blank.

"Oh my Lord! I must have forgotten. I'm sorry, please forgive me pup… You will be blind during the weeks of you transformation," said Maylu guiltily. Spyrite hit her hand on her forehead.

"Great! I'm blind. Now what."

"I'm sorry pup," Maylu apologized even more guiltily. Spyrite used her ears and nose to guide her hand to her mentor and friend's shoulder.

"It's alright Maylu. Just during my week of transformation right? I'll get used to it. Plus, I have less of a chance of massacring another village. It's fine…" Maylu nodded even thought Spyrite couldn't see. The two heard a gentle rumble. Spyrite blushed.

"I don't suppose you have any more stew, do you?" Spyrite asked.

"Of course. Let's go." Maylu stood first and helped Spyrite stand. Spyrite grabbed Maylu's shoulder and used it to steer her. Spyrite stumbled after Maylu, her footing unsure and clumsy. Maylu slid the doors of the shrine open and entered slowly, letting Spyrite know about the small step. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku sat talking to one another but quickly quieted when the two came in.

"Any stew left for me?" asked Spyrite, cheerfully. She sat down where Maylu left her, beside Sango and glanced around with unseeing eyes.

"Of course. I didn't know you woke up so soon. I thought Priestess Maylu said you were going to sleep for at least another day," said Sango. She dipped a ladle in the pot above the fire and poured it into a small wooden bowl with a spoon. She put it in front of Spyrite and sat back down. Everyone waited for her to pick it up.

"Spyrite, are you well?" asked Miroku. She nodded, reluctantly.

"Uhh…"

"Well hurry up and eat!" said Inuyasha, impatiently. He looked at Spyrite's wandering eyes and noticed something wrong. Her eyes were missing something. They were too blank… Spyrite looked around nervously.

"I'm… blind. I can't see a thing." She bowed her head waiting for a response. Sango quickly got up and helped her.

"Here. I'm so sorry. We didn't know…" Spyrite shook her head.

"It's alright. I won't always be this helpless…" Spyrite ate the stew quietly while Maylu explained the accident to the three surprised people. Spyrite finished the stew silently, listening to the four conversing about Vrykile and his plans. She gently put down her bowl and got up. The four stopped talking.

"I'm going to go for a walk in the clearing where the river is. Just for a little while," she said quickly, moving slowly towards the door using her sense of smell and hearing.

"But…" Spyrite waved it off and called her two trusty scimitars, Icefyre and Wyndwar. She stepped out and bunched her new demon leg muscles and took off, leaping onto the roofs carefully, using her memory and instincts. Inuyasha got up.

"I'll follow her," he said, seeing everyone's unease. He reopened the wooden doors and leapt off. He smelt the air for her scent and found it quickly. He sped off, keeping well behind and keeping himself down wind of her. She was quick for a person who lost their sight. She stopped abruptly and sat near a river, looking into it at her reflection.

"Well, another six days and I'll have my sight back. Uhh… Just until the next week of the new moon," she reassured herself, swiping at the water. Inuyasha widened his golden eyes. She turned human on the new moon like him? He was so shocked that he stepped back, stepping on a twig and snapping it. Spyrite's ears perked immediately to the sound and her wings bristled. She unsheathed her scimitars and stood at the ready for any intruder.

"It's ok, it's only me," stuttered Inuyasha. Spyrite relaxed.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she asked, sheathing her swords.

"Uhh… The others didn't want you to get into trouble. You'd probably get killed anyway. So I followed." Inuyasha huffed, crossing the clearing to stand in front of her.

"Oh. Are you in front of me? I can't see…"

"Yeah. Use your nose." Spyrite sat down again and patted the space next to her.

"Why don't you sit down since you're here?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha sat down cross-legged on the forest floor next to Spyrite. A long, silent moment passed with neither one of them talking or moving. Spyrite broke the eerie silence.

"So… Why'd you really come? Were you worried about me?" Spyrite asked, amused.

"Keh! Women…" Inuyasha crossed his arms around Tetsusaiga defiantly. Spyrite giggled.

"What the hell are you laughing for?"

"You were worried about me!" she gasped between giggles.

"Keh! Whatever… Wench." Spyrite smiled but the moment didn't last too long. A piercing cry sounded into the sky.

"HELP!" The two hanyous immediately shot up and ran towards the desperate cry. Spyrite lagged behind a bit, not wanting to trip over anything. Inuyasha started to slow for Spyrite.

"Don't slow down! Keep going… I'll catch up." Inuyasha nodded and ran as fast as he could towards the person in peril. He stopped at a break in the forest and saw a little girl cornered onto a cliff with a tiger demon.

"Aw… A little, little girl trapped, is she? Why don't you make your life easy and surrender? We'll eat you up like the other villagers, a quick death," snarled the demon, baring its immense fangs at the fear-stricken girl.

"No! Never… I won't ever surrender to the likes of you!" cried the girl defiantly. he tiger started on her when Inuyasha cut him off, jumping in front of the girl.

"Why don't you listen to her and leave her alone? Ou too weak to look for bigger prey or are you just scared?" mocked Inuyasha, badgering him. The tiger hissed in anger.

"Why don't you go run off, half-breed? You're a disgrace," baited the tiger, stamping its paws.

"Why you…" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and charged at the tiger, which easily dodged the incompetent attack.

"Can't use a sword properly, _half-breed_? What kind of shit are you?" Inuyasha snarled and bellowed, "Windscar!" The tiger amazingly dodged this attack too.

"What the hell? How'd you dodge the Windscar?" asked Inuyasha, angrily.

"Easy half-breed. I was sent from Vrykile. Do you honestly think Vrykile would send some lowly demon like you? I think not." The tiger turned around and slashed at the girl.

"No!" The girl screamed in pain and fell off the cliff. Spyrite came racing in.

"I hope Maylu was right!" Spyrite too jumped off the cliff, folding her wings close to her body. Inuyasha ran to the cliff but the tiger blocked his way.

"Move it, asshole," growled Inuyasha, dangerously.

"Why? Half-breed got a mate? Aww… And I suppose I'm supposed to be grieving. You're pathetic…" Inuyasha's eyes glowed in anger.

"You'll regret the day you were born…" Inuyasha used his Windscar but this time, it was even more powerful. It was fueled by his anger. The tiger didn't even get to howl before it was incinerated. Inuyasha quickly ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Spyrite was still speeding towards the falling girl.

"Girl! Where are you?" said Spyrite. Spyrite tried using her nose and found the scent. She maneuvered expertly towards the scent of tears and stretching her arms before her. The girl sniffed and reached her hand to the outstretched arm.

"Just grab my hand ok? I'll pull you to me." The girl nodded. She reached and gripped Spyrite's hand. Spyrite almost let go because of the sudden weight. She pulled her close to her body and outstretched her wings fully and covered her entire body with them, protecting them with the impenetrable barrier.

"Spyrite!" called Inuyasha. Spyrite's dog ears perked at her name. She twisted her body so that her back was to the ground and the little girl's back was to the sky. They were still falling but the ground was fast approaching or rather they were falling increasingly faster.

"Spyrite! Are you fucking crazy! You'll kill yourself!" Spyrite just smiled and then they hit the rocky ground. There was a huge explosion of a sort. Inuyasha blocked his face from the flying stones and the blazing light.

"Shit!" The light was gone and Inuyasha leapt down the side of the cliff, jumping onto rocks that were protruding out of the wall of rock. He searched for them and quickly found them a few metres away. Spyrite got up and rubbed her head. Inuyasha kneeled at her side.

"You ok? What the hell were you thinking? What was the explosion?" asked Inuyasha, smelling both their scents for any blood. Spyrite held the girl in her arms.

"I'm fine. I guess barriers aren't meant to be fallen onto," she said, grinning childishly.

"Keh! Stupid wench." Spyrite winked and looked down at the girl Even though she couldn't see her, she could tell that the girl was scared out of her wits yet the girl was staring back.

"Umm… Thank you for saving me. I would surely have died if he didn't kill the demon and you didn't save me from the fall. I owe ou my humble life," whispered the girl, thankfully.

"It's alright. What's your name?" asked Spyrite, putting the girl to her feet so that she, herself, could stand.

"My name is Kori. I am from Shilla village, over the bluff," she said. Inuyasha got up from his kneeling position and crossed his arms.

"We'll get you to your village, then," he said, turning away.

"N-No. There's no one at my village. All that is left of my village is me… The demon slaughtered the villagers and burned the village to ashes," she explained, forlorn.

"I'm sorry we weren't there to help. I, myself, had a problem. Did the tiger demon want something?" Kori shrugged.

"All I have is the village's heirloom. My father was the chief and it was given to me to keep. Here." The girl took something out from the pouch at her waist. It was a thin band of gold with writing on it of some sort.

"Oh my God! That's the Circlet of Fire, one of the Elemental Royalties. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure Priestess Maylu would want to see this. Of course, only if you want…" Kori nodded.

"Thank you… umm… What is your name?" Spyrite peered at the girl with her blank eyes and smiled softly.

"I am Spyrite and he is Inuyasha."

"Thank you for your kind hospitality, Spyrite-san… Inuyasha-san."

"Hey kid," called Inuyasha, crossing his arms, "None of that formal stuff. Just Inuyasha is fine."

"Me too. Now, if you don't mind, you'll have to ride on Inuyasha's back. It would be dangerous to go on mine, I might smash into a tree," said Spyrite, sniffing the air. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He bent down to let the girl on. Kori slowly mounted onto Inuyasha's back and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck securely.

"Ready?" Kori nodded.

"Let's go." Inuyasha bounded off, followed loosely by Spyrite, who took her precious time.

When Inuyasha got to the hut, everyone crowded around, wanting to know what happened and who the little girl was. Inuyasha let Kori down onto the floor and sat down himself. He noticed that the wolves were back from their hunt.

"Inuyasha, who is this girl?" asked Miroku.

"And where is Spyrite?" asked Maylu.

"The girl's Kori and Spyrite is coming. She wanted me to bring the girl to you and something about the Circlet of… Fire?" said Inuyasha, uncertain.

"I guess my assumption is correct. Vrykile is going to summon the Dragons. Where is the Circlet?"

"It's with the girl. She has it," replied Inuyasha. Spyrite barged in, panting. She had her blades unsheathed and she was bleeding from dozens of wounds all over her body.

"Vrykile's stupid slaves are here. They want the girl, or more likely, the Circlet." Everyone rushed out with their weapons drawn. There were at least a dozen demon warriors with either a spear or a sword.

"Maylu, it has been a long time. I missed you," said a demon with brilliant red eyes. It appeared out of nowhere, right in front of Maylu.

"The feelings aren't mutual," snapped Maylu, eyes glinting dangerously. She gripped the hilt of her blades tightly, looking carefully for any sign of movement that could be used against her.

"What do you want, Kasai?"

"I want the Circlet if you don't mind," said Liam. He called his soldiers.

"Get the Circlet from the girl. Get it at any cost!" The demons approached Kori, baring their fangs menacingly. Sango, Miroku and Kirara blocked their way.

"Not today, not ever…" growled Sango, "Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang sliced through two of the unfortunate demons, blood spilling onto the forest floor. A demon got through the mayhem and stalked the girl.

"Hey girlie. How's about you give me the Circlet? Make it easy on yourself. I promise I won't hurt you…" growled the demon. Kori stuck her tongue out and made a face.

"Never! Spyrite, catch!" Kori threw the Circlet with all of her force towards the hanyou-angel. Spyrite glanced around. She used her instincts to sense the powerful aura of the Circlet. A demon cut in front of her, stretching its arm for the easy catch.

"Windscar!" bellowed Inuyasha. The demon blew up into smithereens and Spyrite quickly sheathed her left hand scimitar and caught it deftly

"Thanks…" mumbled Spyrite, holding the Circlet with her left hand and Icefyre with the other. Maylu was fencing with Kasai, sharing blows.

"You're a traitor, Kasai. How could you?" asked Maylu, gritting her teeth. She was being pressed down by the demon's immense force and strength. Kasai cackled.

"Easily…" hissed Kasai. He broke the hold and cut Maylu rapidly, sending her to her knees. He ran swiftly towards the confused Spyrite.

"Blind, wench. Good…" He held up his sword before him, wanting to run her through.

"Spyrite! Watch out! Use the Circlet… Put it on!" yelled Maylu frantically. She got up, holding her bleeding stomach. Spyrite turned at the call of her name. She put the Circlet of Fire on her head and it magically adjusted itself onto her head. Instantly, she flared into a living, breathing fire ball, burning everything that got into her way into crisp. The demon ignored the burning pain and thrust. Spyrite sensed the thrust and instinctively parried.

"Stupid, half-breed! You will be incinerated by the invincible power of the Circlet. You cannot withstand its might!" Kasai thrust again, underestimating Spyrite's will.

"Whatever. I think I'm doing just fine, thank you. It's not as if you could do any better, Kasai…" panted Spyrite. She kept blocking for the sake of her life. She hissed in pain. The fire was consuming her, simmering her flesh.

"Maylu! I can't stand it. What do I do!" Spyrite shouted, desperately hanging on to her life.

"Use the sword; use Wyndwar to manipulate the power," instructed Maylu, healing her wound with her miko powers. Spyrite nodded. She leapt away from Kasai and quickly unsheathed Wyndwar. A strange wave passed through her mind. _Hell Fire…_ She upheld Wyndwar. She felt a surge of the Circlet's powers flow through her body, her soul and reach into the scimitar.

"Hell Fire!" Spyrite sliced through the air, sending a wave of majestic red fire towards the demon, burning the ground in its way. Kasai started to turn but was quickly devoured by the blazing fire, melting him. Spyrite couldn't see what she did, but she felt the aura. The aura was nothing she ever felt… It was pure and strong. _Wonder why it's called 'Hell Fire'. Maybe because Hell's fire is ablaze… _ She dropped the blazing scimitar and dropped to her knees in exhaustion. Sango and Inuyasha finished off the rest of the demons while Miroku and Maylu checked Spyrite, asking her if she was alright. They were still cautious about the fire that still ate at Spyrite, not wanting to have the same fate as Kasai.

"I'm fine. That was painful… God, I never want to do that ever again," whispered Spyrite, taking the Circlet off of her silver head. The fire dissipated and Spyrite sprawled onto the ground, unconscious.

"What happened to her?" asked Sango, concern evident in her voice. She came back with Kirara and Inuyasha. Maylu checked Spyrite's pulse.

"The Circlet uses your aura and sometimes your life force. She must be exhausted," said Maylu. "Can somebody carry her? I'm too old…"

"Keh!" Inuyasha budded past and hefted Spyrite gently into his arms. "Same room?" Maylu nodded. Inuyasha took off, leaping towards the wing where Spyrite resided when she was transforming into her hanyou self. Inuyasha entered the wing and used his foot to kick the door open. He gently laid Spyrite onto the comforters and tugged on the blankets. He covered her securely and observed her tenderly for a moment.

"She's…" he thought for a moment. _Beautiful…_ He shook his head.

"Keh! Why do I care?" _'Cause you're falling for her, stupid! Look at you, looking at her like you were her mate!_ Inuyasha growled. Spyrite stirred.

"She is not my mate!" bellowed Inuyasha, stuttering. Spyrite cracked an unseeing eye.

"Inuyasha?" whispered Spyrite. Inuyasha looked at Spyrite and turned a deep shade of red.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, gruffly, turning away. She looked at him curiously.

"Who were you talking to? I don't smell anyone. And who's not your mate? Me?" asked Spyrite, confused and amused at the same time.

"Keh! None of your business, wench," growled Inuyasha. If it were possible, Inuyasha turned another, darker shade of red.

"You know, you could just say no. I was just asking," said Spyrite, matter-of-factly. She turned onto her stomach, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep further in. "I'm gonna go to sleep. You can stay in here if you want…"

"I was planning to," muttered Inuyasha. He leaned against the wall once again and closed his eyes. Spyrite smiled warmly and closed her eyes too.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha. Sweet dreams…" mumbled Spyrite, falling deep into her awaiting slumber.

Inuyasha opened an eye and whispered, "G'night…" _Koishii_…

OMG… I'm finally finished this chapter in my fic… :sigh: Well, I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! I'll put up another chap as soon as possible, k?

Just to tell you…

You should read my other fics like Battling Bands… of Love? (especially this one. I take great pride in that one!) For the peeps who do read it, I'm gonna make a sequel to it, so watch out! If you have any ideas for my stories then just e-mail me! 'Til next time!


	4. Decisions

Hey guys (and girls!)! Look, it's the fourth chapter! OMG. Finally, I'm finished… Please indulge yourself in my chap… Enjoy!

**Hope: An Angel & A Hanyou**

Chapter 4

"Bye, Maylu! Take care of yourself and Kori! Avalanche, remember to take care of them!" yelled Spyrite, waving enthusiastically at her mentor and friends. The others waved too, smiling at the Priestess.

"Farewell, pup! We'll see you soon! Remember what I told you about the Elemental Royalties. Don't ever let Vrykile take them!" Maylu shouted, happy for the group.

"Bye Spyrite! Bye Sango! Bye Inuyasha! Bye Miroku! Bye Kirara! Come back soon!" bellowed Kori, waving with two hands and jumping up and down. The group turned away and started north, where the Mountain of Glory was. They read several ancient scrolls to learn of the whereabouts of some of the Royalties, like the Armband of Water and the Staff of Earth. The rest of the Royalties' whereabouts were unknown. At the Mountain of Glory, the Armband of Earth was hidden strategically, enabling searchers to find it easily.

At noon, the group stopped under the shade of a gigantic tree, near a cold stream, for their afternoon rest. Miroku sat against the trunk while Sango and Spyrite sat comfortably on a mossy rock, beside one another.

"What is it that she told you, Spyrite?" asked Miroku, curiously. Spyrite looked up at Miroku.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, she said that the Elemental Royalties can radiate a lot of power at times. That's when we have to be on guard or else demons will swamp us.

If we gather all of them, we have to destroy the Royalties as fast as possible, or else Vrykile will get them eventually. Also, the Royalties can be worn by one person because the power will become overwhelming and will kill you. I don't want to keep the Circlet though. I'd rather have some other Royalty," related Spyrite, grinning at the last bit. Miroku nodded.

"I do not wish to use it either. Actually, the Staff sounds more for me…" admitted Miroku, shifting the weight of his staff to his other shoulder. Sango agreed readily.

"Me neither. The Armband is good, because it won't get in the way of my fighting. It's perfect!" said Sango, resting her elbow on the knee and putting her head down.

"Hmm… I would want the Sword of Wind. That would be nice. But who would have the Circlet of Fire then?" asked Spyrite, thoughtfully. She got off the rock and sat on the ground on a patch of thick grass. Sango thought hard.

"I got an idea! What about Kirara? She is a hellfire cat, so why not?" suggested Sango eagerly. Spyrite agreed and so did Miroku.

"What about Kirara?" asked Inuyasha. He came back from his investigation of the premises. Spyrite smiled at him.

"Kirara is going to keep the Circlet for us. I'm gonna have the Sword of Wind while Sango has the Armband of Water. Miroku will have the Staff of Earth and I guess you'll have the… Rosary of Lightning," said Spyrite, her smile turning into a grin. Inuyasha looked horrified.

"No! No way am I getting the Rosary! I already have a damn rosary on! Don't you pity me?" asked Inuyasha, frantically trying to find a way out of the decision.

"Uh-un!" Spyrite shook her head. So did Sango and Miroku, who looked sure of themselves.

"Plus, Inuyasha, it is not a rosary that is on forever. In addition, it will give you power over lightning," coaxed Miroku.

"All in favour of Inuyasha getting the Rosary?" inquired Sango.

"Me."

"Me." Kirara mewled too. Sango and Spyrite giggled.

"There Inuyasha. Majority wins," said Spyrite. Inuyasha stomped his foot and turned his head with his chin in the air stubbornly.

"Keh! Whatever…" Spyrite got up, ears perked. Sango and Miroku glanced at her questioningly.

"Someone or something is coming this way…" she whispered. The others prepared for the oncoming foe. The ground shook with such tremendous ferocity, unstabling the warriors, but not that much. Spyrite and Inuyasha stood at the front, ahead of Sango, Miroku and Kirara. Inuyasha squinted to get a better look at the wave of dust heading their way. Inuyasha saw an army of the same species of demon. They had two huge tusks, at least a meter each and floppy ears. Everything about these demons was huge!

"Inuyasha? What do the demons look like?" Spyrite asked calmly. Her hands gripped the hilts of her sheathed scimitars lightly (Spyrite wears her scimitars on her waist in the sheaths, now. Sorry for not informing you! ;;). Inuyasha related the description of the demons, which were fast approaching. Spyrite widened her eyes in fear and alarm. She turned.

"It's the elephantis demons! Run, now!" Kirara transformed into her larger state and Sango and Miroku got on quickly. Spyrite dashed ahead of them.

"I know someplace where they won't be able to follow! Hurry!" Inuyasha and the others ran rapidly behind the angel. Spyrite dodged branches and rocks with her instincts but an elephantis demon was waiting for them. It was bigger and fiercer looking than the others; this one was probably the leader. It roared out with its front legs and charged at the unwary Spyrite. Inuyasha saw the demon and quickly warned Spyrite of the danger.

"Spyrite, watch out! The demon!" bellowed Inuyasha, trying to get to Spyrite before the demon could run her through with its enormous tusks. Spyrite perked her ears and grabbed her scimitars from her sheaths. She held her scimitars in front of her and merged them together. A blinding light flashed and the demon hit Spyrite full-force, or did it? The elephantis demon crashed backwards, bleeding from three deep gashes in its soft belly. But the three slashes weren't enough to defeat the gigantic demon. The light faded and it revealed Spyrite, her blind eyes were riveted on the demon. In her hand was a silver long sword which pulsed with amazing strength. The elephantis demon roared again.

"Do you dare defy _me_? The great Tuskstrong? You puny half-demon are not worthy to pass in my territory!" snarled the demon. It shook his head, as if to clear the pain from its mind. Spyrite smiled.

"Tell me. Did Vrykile send you? I know he favours the elephantis species much," inquired Spyrite, dangerously. Tuskstrong snorted.

"Of course, though I do not want to _obey_ him… But I must for the sake of my race," said Tuskstrong, still shaking with anger and pain. Spyrite eyed him and lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? And why would he bl…" There was a huge explosion and the great leader of the elephantis race was made obsolete. Spyrite stepped back in alarm and turned her head from side to side. Inuyasha raced forward. Kirara, Sango and Miroku were somewhere behind him, trying to reach them. Inuyasha saw the explosion and covered his eyes from the brightness. He opened his eyes immediately after the light dissipated and saw Vrykile stalk the angel with amazing speed. Inuyasha rushed forward. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"Windscar!" The Windscar raced toward Vrykile, hitting him full-on. Spyrite felt the power of the Windscar and looked to the source. Inuyasha stepped in front of Spyrite.

"What happened? Was I in danger?" asked Spyrite, ears dancing on top of her head.

"Keh. Vrykile…" he hissed. Vrykile was unharmed by the blow. _He should have died…_ Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga tightly, readying himself for the fight. Vrykile laughed.

"That attack was pathetic, half-breed. Barely a scratch," cackled Vrykile. He drew a black sword from his belt. "I have never thought of the day that I would see you, Spyrite, be protected by someone else. Tell me, have you become weak?" Spyrite growled.

"Shut up, Vrykile. I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Sending out your slaves to do your dirty work. The typical bad guy," spat Spyrite. She hefted her deadly blade, trying to center on Vrykile's scent and aura. _There!_ Spyrite stepped from behind Inuyasha and used her attack.

"Shugoryuu!" She hit her blade on the ground and a huge white flame dragon came out of the blade; the spirit of the awesome blade. The dragon opened its mouth and swallowed Vrykile into its fiery depths. The dragon vanished and all that was left were ashes. Inuyasha was astonished.

"You killed him…" whispered Inuyasha, taken aback from the ferocity of the powerful attack. Spyrite's blades came apart into her two scimitars.

"Hardly. He wants you to think that. That's why he left a pile of ashes. Plus, the Shugoryuu doesn't burn the person. It eats the soul of the designated target. All that's left of the target is the corpse," said Spyrite, frowning. Kirara, Sango and Miroku came through the clearing.

"Shoot! We missed all of the fun," said Sango, cursing her misfortune. They got off. Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and crossed his arms.

"What happened to the other demons?" he asked. Miroku shrugged.

"They just fell back and fled," said Miroku, good-naturedly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Come on, we've got a ways to go," said Spyrite, sheathing her scimitars. The group continued on their way.

That's it! This was pretty short I guess, I wouldn't know… I'll try to make it longer next time. When I don't have a lot of homework… Well, 'til next time!


	5. Koishii

Hey minna! Well, here's your long awaited chapter 5! Make sure you review, ok? But most importantly I hope you… Enjoy!

**Hope: An Angel & A Hanyou**

Chapter 5

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Spyrite looked up to the great heights of the Mountain of Glory.

"That is a tall a mountain," said Sango, rubbing the cramp out of her neck. Spyrite nodded. Miroku glanced at Spyrite thoughtfully.

"I have heard of this mountain but not enough. Do you know of it?" asked Miroku, curiously peeking at the shifting angel hanyou. Spyrite nodded.

"I've been to this mountain before. Tell me what you know and I'll continue from there." Miroku started.

"Well, I have heard that the mountain has never been climbed successfully in two centuries. The climbers were always killed by either demons or the extreme weather conditions of the mountain. That is why the Mountain is called the Mountain of Glory. Whoever has climbed the mountain before became the glorious idol or because the mountain is always glorious, as in it is always victorious," related Miroku. Sango, Inuyasha and Spyrite were listening carefully at what Miroku said.

"That's the basic, I guess. I tried to climb it before, of course in this state. I haven't been able to climb it up. Even for dead spirits such as I am unable to climb the mountain. Your soul must be very strong and you must have an insurmountable determination to get to the top. I was only trying my luck upon it.

But there is a power up there enough to stop you from climbing it. Probably the Armband of Earth is causing such troubles, but I wouldn't know. The thing that is up there almost killed me," said Spyrite, grinning.

"Keh! Come on. I don't have forever to get this stupid Armband you know," said Inuyasha impatiently. The group set out again and started up the steep trail on the side of the tall mountain.

"Let's take a break Inuyasha. You're driving us like mad horses. We'll be dead neither by demon, nor mystical power! We'll be dead of exhaustion!" pleaded Miroku, huffing. Sango, who was holding Spyrite's arm for good measures, brought up the rear, but they seemed alright.

"Shut up Miroku. Sango and Spyrite seem to be holding up just fine," spat Inuyasha, thrusting his chin up stubbornly. Miroku looked back and saw Sango and Spyrite laughing at some joke. _What's wrong with me…?_ He shook his head. Probably the altitude, he thought. They kept walking with Miroku still panting, faster and faster until he collapsed onto the ground of the tight trail.

"Miroku!" Sango rushed to Miroku, deeply concerned about her secret love. "What's wrong?" Miroku shook his head.

"I don't… know," he panted, exhaustion taking over his weakening body. Spyrite kneeled beside Sango.

"You better keep breathing monk, if you want to keep womanizing girls," growled Spyrite. She planted both her scimitars on either side of Miroku and chanted a spell. Inuyasha crouched on the other side of Miroku.

"What happened to him?" he asked, sniffing for any injuries. Sango glared at him.

"How come you didn't know of his condition? He couldn't have just collapsed like that!" demanded Sango, leering at Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed startled.

"He was alright… No he wasn't. I thought he was just tired. I always make things hard on you guys anyways… It's not going to be any different this time," said Inuyasha, lazily.

"Then, maybe you should take it easy, Inuyasha! He could've been killed or something!" yelled Sango. Her eyes were burning with anger and frustration at Inuyasha's insensitivity. Spyrite finished her spell and Miroku was asleep. She put a soothing hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Calm down, Sango. It's not his fault. The magic of this Mountain can absorb one's powers easily. I think we should take a rest. I'm worn out from my spell," explained Spyrite. She sat down on the spot and closed her dull eyes. She sensed everyone's unease with the whole situation. Inuyasha grunted and sat down beside her. Crossing his arms in his normal position. Sango was still tense from her frustration but slowly started to relax.

"That sounds like a good idea, I guess," confessed Sango. She sat against the rock of the Mountain and closed her eyes, falling into a shallow slumber. Spyrite stayed awake, sensing an approaching aura. She flicked her ears from side to side but the strange aura and the rustling sounds were gone. She opened her eyes but it did nothing. Everything was still dark and it will be like that for another day.

"Inuyasha? Are you awake?" she asked uncertainly. Inuyasha grunted and shifted over beside her.

"Yeah, what do you want? Are you gonna reprimand me? 'Cause if you are, I'm not gonna listen," he said stubbornly. Spyrite shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to so stop. I'm just wondering. What does the sky look like tonight?" asked Spyrite, breezily. Inuyasha glanced at her questioningly but soon realized her problem.

"Keh! Don't you know? You've had seeing eyes before," he said, looking at the unusually starry sky. Spyrite sighed.

"I understand why Sango was so frustrated with you. To be frank, you're so insensitive," said Spyrite blandly. Inuyasha shot his eyes to Spyrite and then looked to the ground guiltily.

"The sky is really dark and… it's really starry. I can see what Kagome called the Great Dipper too," he mumbled, scratching his head in embarrassment. Spyrite grinned with triumph.

"Really? That's nice. Thanks Inuyasha, maybe you aren't as insensitive as I was lead to believe," she said softly, letting it sink in.

"You know what I think?" she asked, smiling foolishly. Inuyasha lifted his head.

"What?" Spyrite's smile widened.

"I think you're just putting up an act of arrogance to make people think you're tough. But really, you're a big softie at heart," she said, giggling softly. Inuyasha was stunned.

"Hey! What do you mean by that! I don't _care_ about you. You're just blind and I have to help you that's all…" Spyrite stopped giggling and perked an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, what about Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome? What about them? I don't think they're blind, are they?" Inuyasha was speechless.

"Ah-ha! I knew it. You're a softie!" exclaimed Spyrite.

"Keh! Think what you like if it makes you feel better," he growled. Spyrite nodded.

"I will, thank you very much." Spyrite yawned tiredly.

"I think you should go to sleep," said Inuyasha quietly. Spyrite nodded.

"Goodnight. Oh… and thanks for describing the sky for me, that was really nice of you," she whispered. Spyrite closed her dull eyes once again. Inuyasha whispered to her, thinking that she was asleep,

"Goodnight… koishii." Spyrite smiled and fell asleep. And she knew all along that he was in love with her, since the fateful day of their meeting.

Sorry for such a late chap. I was SOOO busy, you couldn't even imagine. Anywayz, that isn't yur problem. Next chap will be up as soon as possible! Bye…


	6. the Armband of Earth

Hey minna! OMG… i'm so very sry for the very, very long wait. It's horrible. I know, but I'm sry! Really. Anywayz. This is chapter 6. Finally! Yay! Well, I have some news. I want a beta reader for this fanfic and maybe for the other fanfics I have too. It would be nice to have another opinion on my work. Well, if you think you could or want to, email me, ok?

One more thing. I made a huge well not exactly huge mistake in the other chap and I'm too lazy to fix it that's why I need a beta reader. I said Armband of Water instead of Earth and people might get a bit exasperated because of that. So… I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience.

Cool…enjoy!

Hope: An Angel & A Hanyou

Chapter 6- the Armband of Earth

Spyrite looked up into the dark, lumbering hole in the side of the gigantic Mountain of Glory. Spyrite motioned to Sango.

"Where are the two guys?" asked Spyrite.

Sango shrugged.

"Inuyasha is still carrying Miroku on his back. Maybe they're still back there."

Spyrite nodded. She drew her two scimitars. Sango got the idea and kept her boomerang at hand. Kirara mewled and transformed into her giant form.

"Hey, wenches. Keh… Never waiting for me to drag this loaf around. Damn," cursed Inuyasha angrily. He climbed the last slope to where Sango, Spyrite and Kirara were standing on guard, warily eyeing their surroundings. Inuyasha's ears perked and he nosed the air. Miroku moaned but kept still in his unconscious state.

"What's happening?" asked Inuyasha, his nose still in the air. Spyrite shushed him and crept up to the hole in the side of the Mountain. She poked her right hand scimitar into the cave. Nothing happened. She put her second scimitar in, nothing happened. She put her hands in and she was flown backwards and down the cliff. Sango and Inuyasha cried their friend's name.

"Spyrite!"

Kirara pounced after Spyrite. Spyrite landed on top of Kirara's back with a thump.

"Thanks a lot Kirara. You saved me! Talk about cat-like reflexes…"

Spyrite giggled. The two came up quickly and landed on the cliff. Sango and Inuyasha ran towards them. Sango and Inuyasha's faces were scowling at her, though she couldn't see it.

"You of all people should've been more careful!" scolded Inuyasha, stubbornly concerned.

Spyrite bit back her retort and just gave an exasperated shrug.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. Don't be so hard on Spyrite. I've seen you make the same mistake plenty of times. And all you'd do was thrust your chin stubbornly at us," said Sango.

"Keh!" was the only reply.

"There's a barrier there that won't let anyone in," said Spyrite, "But, the barrier let my scimitars in though. Strange…"

Inuyasha dropped Miroku onto the ground with a hard thud and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga, sensing his master's will, immediately transformed into its red, barrier-breaking form. Inuyasha smirked.

"Keh… I can break that stupid barrier!" Inuyasha sped up and leaped into the air with Tetsusaiga raised above his head. Spyrite stepped forward.

"No don't!…"

"Tetsusaiga!"

There was a big explosion, causing Spyrite and Sango to block their faces from the great amount of dust flying their way. When the smoke cleared, Sango and Spyrite saw Inuyasha on the ground, sitting up with Tetsusaiga untransformed. Inuyasha rubbed his head while Spyrite ran to him.

"Are you ok, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded, grudgingly. He picked up his Tetsusaiga and sheathed it.

"What was that all about?" asked Sango, tending to Miroku, who was still unconscious. Spyrite thought hard, trying to remember what her mentor taught her about this kind of barrier.

"I honestly don't know," replied Spyrite, finally. She shook her head and turned back to the barrier.

"I've seen these kinds of barriers in the High Plane but I can't remember what about them, made them special."

Spyrite racked her brain. Sango got up and patted her shoulder.

"Rest up. Let's eat. We haven't eaten since breakfast." Spyrite nodded and sat down beside a sulking Inuyasha. She giggled.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. It's not that bad. And plus, it's not everyday, I see, that you're beaten this way. We'll find a way to break that barrier. Even if I have to barrel through it again," said Spyrite, cheerfully.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but he lightened up considerably. Sango handed them a bowl of stew, sipping hers afterwards. Sango noticed the way that Inuyasha suddenly lightened up. His mood changed extremely after Spyrite came along and it was very interesting to watch him.

_I think he's… in love!_ thought Sango, amused. _In love with Spyrite. She is nice. If he or she ever asked me, I would bless them until I couldn't bless them anymore. They're a perfect match. Inuyasha needs someone special after Kagome. This could get very interesting…_

After a long nap, Spyrite woke up and tended to Miroku, making sure that he was still breathing and feeding him leftovers of the good stew they had hours before. She got up, dusted her hands briefly and stretched the kinks out of her back. Spyrite walked over to the barrier again and touched it. Again, she was flung backwards, towards the end of the cliff but she quickly dug her heels into the earth and stopped herself from going any further.

"Hmm… Interesting," she said, thinking about the time where she used her blades.

She walked up to the barrier again and dug her heels in firmly into the ground and unsheathed her scimitars. She stabbed her scimitars into the barrier and kept them there. She cut a huge gash into the barrier. The barrier sizzled but didn't try anything. She then barreled through the barrier behind the first with her shoulder. She panted heavily, still pushing as hard as she possibly could with her hanyou body. She fell through, landing on her painfully burnt shoulder. She ignored the nagging pain and called her friends.

"Hey Sango! Inuyasha! Wake up!" she called loudly.

Sango and Inuyasha immediately woke up from their peaceful slumber at Spyrite's excited voice. Sango looked around and saw Spyrite standing behind where the barrier was still standing. Inuyasha looked bewildered.

"You broke through the barrier? How?" asked Inuyasha.

Spyrite shrugged.

"I just thought of something and I decided to try it, that's all," she explained, modestly.

"Keh! Whatever. As long as you broke the barrier, we can finally get the stupid Armband thing."

Spyrite and Sango rolled their eyes in unison. Inuyasha lead the way into the first barrier. Inuyasha looked at Spyrite for some advice.

"Ok, first of all you have to put Tetsusaiga into the barrier. I'm sure the barrier would let it in…"

Inuyasha nodded and followed her instructions. He slowly stabbed his faithful sword into the barrier. The barrier did nothing to prevent the oncoming blade. Inuyasha nodded, ready for the next step. Sango quickly went back to help Miroku's unconscious body onto Kirara to carry.

"Now, cut downwards and open it up with your hands. It won't hurt so much so don't worry too much."

Inuyasha lowered his arms powerfully and slashed a big cut into the barrier and rip some of it with his hands.

"Come on Sango. Let's go!" said Inuyasha impatiently. He looked back at the demon cat and Sango coming their way.

"Alright Inuyasha. Patience is a virtue."

"Keh!"

They hurried through the barrier before it got a chance to close before they got in.

"This part is hard. You're gonna burn yourself but you have to do it. There's already a dent in the barrier where I went through I think. Go through there. It's easier," instructed Spyrite.

Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara pushed hard on the barrier. They felt the burn of the barrier's power but ignored it as best as they could. Inuyasha was first to get through, and then Kirara. Sango fell onto the ground when she got through.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Spyrite, concerned.

Inuyasha regarded Spyrite, searching for any wounds on her body. Her shoulder was burnt badly. The cloth on her shoulder of her light blue shirt was completely disintegrated. The bare skin that was showing was a deep red shade with some skin peeling off of the edges.

"Spyrite…" Inuyasha quickly leaped in front of Spyrite a touched her burnt shoulder. "We've got to tend to this!"

Spyrite jerked when he touched it, whining in pain.

"Hey! That hurt. Just leave it alone. It'll heal eventually…"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No way. You are going to sit down right now and I'm going to heal it, ok?" he said, pulling her down with him.

Sango turned around and tended to Miroku and herself who had some burns too.

Inuyasha turned his attention towards Spyrite's badly burned shoulder and lowered his head towards it. He had done this so many times with Kagome because of all of her wounds, so it was basically a third sense. He licked the wound cautiously, not wanting to hurt Spyrite. Spyrite immediately stiffened at the intimate contact but soon relaxed as Inuyasha's saliva slowly healed her wound. Inuyasha's tongue felt rough but was slick enough to pass easily over the burned area.

_Her skin is so soft…_ thought Inuyasha as he accidentally passed over some skin that wasn't wounded at all.

Inuyasha finished licking the healed wound and wiped his mouth wit his sleeve.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" whispered Spyrite, blushing.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Keh! It was nothing. Come on… Let's go further into the cave. I want to get over with this thing."

Inuyasha, Sango and Spyrite moved quickly through the dark cave. Inuyasha held onto Spyrite, making sure she didn't trip on rocks.

Sango watched them happily.

_Yup… He's definitely in love!_

They came towards an opening and a light. They came through and saw an amazing sight. A huge waterfall was in the background with a beautiful rainbow. Trees of many different kinds and sizes were surrounding a small pond. In the middle of the pond, there was a tall rock in which the Armband of Water was imbedded into snuggly. Sango gasped in amazement.

"It's magnificent! Oh my God… I didn't think I would ever be able to see a sight so wonderful in my life!" cried Sango. She covered her mouth quickly in a guilty manner.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Spyrite. I forgot!" she said.

Spyrite shook her head and smiled genuinely.

"It's ok Sango."

She turned towards Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha. Remember what you did for me before? Explain please."

Spyrite smiled pleadingly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed.

"Alright. Come on then."

Inuyasha turned to Sango.

"Stay here. I'll be right back to get the stupid Armband."

Inuyasha led Spyrite away into the forest and disappeared. Sango sighed longingly and looked to Miroku who stirred coincidently.

"Miroku! You're awake!"

She quickly ran towards her love and helped him sit up in his weak state.

"Yes I am… Thanks to Spyrite. She gave me some of her life force for me to stay alive. I must thank her later when she has not gone somewhere with Inuyasha…" he mumbled.

Sango hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're ok, houshi-sama… Look at the amazing scenery!"

Miroku peered behind Sango and gaped. Sango grinned and slapped him on the back lightly.

"Didn't I tell you?..."

Miroku pointed and shook with horror. Sango quickly looked back to see what was the matter and saw a huge serpent demon biting Spyrite's body between its horrifically big sharp teeth. Blood dripped from her body. Miroku and Sango scrambled upon their feet and grabbed their weapons.

"Spyrite!"

Inuyasha broke through the trees of the forest and leaped at the demon with Tetsusaiga in hand.

"Wind Scar!"

The attack barely left a scratch on the serpent's thick skin.

"Pathetic hanyou!" he spat, "I am the great guardian serpent Nami!"

The serpent demon dropped Spyrite's limp body into the shallow pond. Blood lingered in the water and gave it a sickening red tinge. Inuyasha growled.

"You bastard! Kongousouha!"

The huge spikes pierced the serpent's hide and the demon cried out in anger and pain.

"Half-breed! You will die!"

The serpent blasted a yellow ball of energy at Inuyasha. He barely dodged it.

"Sango! Miroku! Get Spyrite and the Armband!"

Sango nodded.

"Kirara, please!"

Kirara stopped before Sango and Miroku who jumped onto her awaiting back. They rapidly flew over the battling serpent and hanyou. Kirara landed near the pond and Sango and Miroku got off. Kirara pawed the ground and flames of the Circlet of Fire flew towards the serpent's face. The burning flames engulfed the serpent's eyes and snout, blinding it. But the battle wasn't over yet. Sango ran over towards Spyrite's fallen body and dragged it out and onto Kirara.

"Miroku, you go get the Armband."

Miroku nodded dutifully and tried pulling it out without any success.

"It-won't-come-out!"

Sango put Spyrite's body onto Kirara firmly and she flew away. Sango grabbed her boomerang and smashed the rock. The Armband dropped into the water. Sango paused warily.

"Sango dear, it's all yours."

Sango nodded and gulped loudly. She wrapped her fingers around the bronze Armband gingerly and slid it up her arm. Like the Circlet, it magically adjusted to Sango's size and rested peacefully.

"Use it now Sango. Help Inuyasha," urged Miroku.

A powerful feeling swept over Sango's whole being. _Earth Wave…_ Sango pushed the power into her arms then into her boomerang. She threw her Hiraikotsu and felt the feeling leave with it. Right behind the boomerang was a titanic wave of earth and rubble which glowed powerfully. Inuyasha bounded out of the way in the nick of time. It hit the serpent head on and killed the demon called Nami. The beautiful surroundings of the cave were utterly obliterated. Inuyasha slowly walked up to Spyrite's limp body.

"What have I done?" asked Inuyasha, pitifully.

Panic crept into Inuyasha's features and voice. He glanced up to his two best friends.

"What should we do?" he asked in desperation.

Miroku was the first to answer his friend in need.

"Inuyasha calm down. It's not your faul…"

"What do you mean it's not my fault? I sensed the demon but I passed it as anxiety! It's all my fault! I should've been more on guard! And look at what the price was," yelled Inuyasha, angrily.

Miroku and Sango were shocked. They've never seen their friend 'fess up like this. They would've never thought that he could act in such a pitiful way for someone. Not even Kagome. His panic was turning into desperation. Inuyasha turned to Spyrite and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry… Gomen," he whispered, forlorn.

Sango put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Are you sure she's dead?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Completely sure? Did you actually check?"

Inuyasha started to nod when his ear twitched. He heard a heart beat!

"She's still alive!" he cried, hope renewed. But something nagged his hope into a panic again.

"We need to heal her wounds. My saliva won't be fast enough to save her."

Miroku thought quickly. They were too far from Priestess Maylu's shrine and there were no villages near the mountain.

"I know! Hurry Inuyasha, get Spyrite onto your back."

Inuyasha bent down while Miroku and Sango rapidly lifted Spyrite's nody onto him.

"You must run as fast as you can to Sesshoumaru and Kagome's castle of the West. Just keep the mountain to your left and you'll be fine. Alright?"

Inuyasha nodded. He got up and ran out of the opening of the Mountain of Glory. Inuyasha raced to the open fields, desperate to get Spyrite there on time. All of a sudden a shiver went through Spyrite's spine. Inuyasha felt Spyrite's shiver. He slowed down just a bit to listen carefully. He heard her squirm then settle. Inuyasha glanced back at her and his eyes widened in shock and fear. Spyrite was turning human!

Yay! It's a cliffy! Hope you guys (and girls) liked it! Remember, I love reviews so don't forget to write one. And again, if you want to be my beta reader, just email me and I'll see if your fit enough. It's good for me because I'm too lazy to read my story over again for mistakes. And once again, I am sorry for the very, very late chapter. Gomen Nasai!

Buh-bye for now!


	7. Flashback

A/N: Hey you guys! Well... I haven't gotten any emails yet for my beta reader post so hurry! Once again I have made a mistake. In my other A/N in the previous chapter, I wrote that the Armband was Water not Earth. Obviously because of the title of the chapter, smart people would learn not to believe my horrible mistake.  
Thank you. I wish for you readers to enjoy my chap. Enjoy!

Hope: An Angel & A Hanyou  
Chapter 7-

Inuyasha was panting heavily from the enormous ground that he had covered.  
He had a stitch in his side but still he did not rest for Spyrite's sake.  
_I can't let her die! _he thought.  
He kept running, leaping through forests and racing across fields. It was almost nighttime when Inuyasha finally smelt a different scent in the air. The  
scent of smoke, rock and... demons.  
_I made it!_  
Inuyasha hurled through the trees of the last forest and saw a tremendous   
castle of hard rock. Demons lined the ramparts with heavy armour and long  
spears. Inuyasha stopped in front of the gates.  
"You there! State your name and business!" called one of the demon guards.  
Inuyasha growled. He had no time for this.  
"Let me through! I'm Sesshoumaru's brother!" he growled angrily.  
Couldn't they smell his scent which was almost like his Demon Lord  
brother's?  
The demon guard started skeptically, "Yeah right, half bree..."  
"What's happening here?" asked a soft but firm voice. The guard stuttered.  
"Uh. L-Lady Kagome! W-What a surprise. There is a half breed who claims to be   
Lord Sesshoumaru's brother!"  
"Kagome! Down here!" called Inuyasha urgently.  
Kagome looked down from the ramparts and saw Inuyasha and Spyrite.  
"Let them in, stupid! Inuyasha is my mate's brother!" she yelled, irritated  
by the guards.  
The guards quickly bowed and scrambled to do their Lady's bidding. The   
massive wooden gates swung open slowly. Inuyasha leaped into the castle and  
saw Kagome rushing down to Inuyasha and the injured Spyrite.  
"Hi Inuyasha! What's the matter? You look exhausted. Why is Spyrite on your  
back?" asked Kagome.  
"Hurry! Spyrite's dying! We have to help her. I tried to protect her but...   
it wasn't enough," explained Inuyasha, panting.  
"Sesshoumaru! Hurry up! Spyrite's injured."  
Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere and stood beside his mate. He regarded  
Spyrite closely.  
"She is near death. Come into my castle."  
They quickly entered a room and called the Royal Healer, Ameth.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Well," sighed the Healer, sitting back on his heels, "I have done all I can for her but she rejects everything but the most powerful of magics. She seems to have a special ward to keep beings from her mind and bodily systems. A ward that I have not seen before. This is all I can do for her, all we can do is pray. But I have some doubts that she will make it out alive…"

Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Inuyasha crowded around the Healer and Spyrite, listening to his words. Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger to what the old Healer had said. He grabbed the gnarled demon's kimono and hefted him off the ground.

"You better save her, old man, or I'll…"

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground and let go of the Healer.

"Wench," muttered Inuyasha through the wooden floor.

Kagome kneeled beside Inuyasha.

"You should be more respectful to the elderly, Inuyasha," scolded Kagome, "He's doing all he can to try and save Spyrite. But it won't help if you keep yelling at him and threatening him."

Inuyasha got off the floor when he could and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"What about you mate? Can't you use Tenseiga?" inquired Kagome curiously.

For a moment Inuyasha's eyes held a speck of hope until it was dashed away when Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly.

"No I cannot. She is not dead. Tenseiga can only revive the dead not the wounded," replied Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha threw his arms up in frustration.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" cried Inuyasha angrily.

"It would help if we knew what happened to her," said the Healer quietly, "Serpent demons have bacteria in its mouth to dissolve its victims but this serpent has different bacteria and is not affected by my potions."

"Tell us, dear brother, how this came to be," said Sesshoumaru, sitting in a mound of high piled cushions beside his mate.

Inuyasha sat heavily on the ground beside Spyrite's futon.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but you have to swear to me that you won't tell the others. No one _at all_," said Inuyasha forcefully.

He glared at all three of them until they solemnly swore not to speak a word of it.

Inuyasha started with a sigh.

"Well, you know we were looking for the Elemental Royalties, right? We went to search for the second one; the Armband of Earth.

"We entered a cave on the peak of the Mountain of Glory with difficulty, but anyways, Spyrite was blind so she couldn't see the waterfall within the cave. So, she asked me to describe the waterfall. I told Sango to stay where we were until I came back with Spyrite in a few minutes…"

Kagome cleared her throat for attention. Inuyasha glared at her.

"What?"

"How come you didn't just stay there with Sango?" she asked, smirking in delight.

Inuyasha glared harder.

"B-Because I was-was… I was embarrassed! Alright? Damn. Just shut up and let me finish!"

Kagome giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Again Inuyasha started…

/ Flashback /

"Uhh… I think this is a good spot," said Inuyasha.

They were near a glade in the thick forest. He settled Spyrite down onto the green, dewy grass and soon followed himself.

"So…" started Spyrite, glancing around with unseeing eyes.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"You're supposed to explain to me, remember?" replied Spyrite, smiling.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright…" he said, observing the beautiful scenery surrounding them.

"What do you want me to describe first?"

Spyrite thought a while and after a few minutes, she finally voiced her decision.

"The waterfall," she replied, grinning this time.

"Um… Well… The waterfall is really tall and it's beautiful. It has a small shallow pond at the bottom of the Fall which sparkles in the tiny rays of light shooting out from the holes in the ceiling of the cave. Everything sparkles, even the waterfall."

Spyrite nodded, imagining the sheer magnificence of the wonderful cave and waterfall.

"It must be really pretty. Is the pond clear?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. Totally clear even though there are some sand and pebbles at the bottom," he replied.

The two youthful hanyous sat quietly, silently admiring the peacefully rhythmic thundering of the breath-taking waterfall. After a few moments, Spyrite scooted closer to Inuyasha, using her acute hearing and laid her head against Inuyasha's strong shoulder. Inuyasha was startled by the sudden weight on his shoulder and looked down. He blushed hotly when he saw Spyrite resting her head with her eyes closed. He relaxed and enjoyed the contact between them.

"Inuyasha?" whispered Spyrite softly.

"Nani?"

Inuyasha glanced down at Spyrite's peaceful face and for the first time, he imagined the possibility of kissing her soft lips. The thought of her warm lips mingling on his made him tingle.

"What are you—"

Inuyasha gave into his urge and kissed her gently. He reveled in her wonderful taste which could rival even the waterfall.

/ Interruption \\

"You _kissed _her! I feel so happy for you Inuyasha!" squealed Kagome, happily.

The others just grinned in celebration. Inuyasha blushed.

"Keh! Just shut up and LISTEN! Is it too hard for you to listen until the end of the story!"

Kagome just stuck her tongue out good-naturedly. Inuyasha once again rolled his eyes and continued.

/ Continue Flashback \\ (A/N: lol…. P)

She was as stiff as a board when he first touched her tender lips with his own, but soon, gradually, she started to ease into him. Inuyasha had no idea that someone could taste so good. Spyrite was undeniably like _Heaven_. He embraced her waist tightly, not wanting to let go.

At first, Spyrite was shocked by Inuyasha's bold move. She had no idea, whatsoever, on what to do. And so, she followed her instincts and yielded to him. She enjoyed the longful way Inuyasha kissed her, it was sweet yet potent. The both of them wished that this moment would last forever but it was inevitably broken for the need of oxygen.

They both blushed crimson, not saying a word.

Inuyasha thought, _ I bet she hates me now. I don't deserve this. I really don't but somehow, my consciousness tells me that it was alright. Like we were meant to be…_

Spyrite glanced up at Inuyasha locked eyes with him. His eyes flickered for a moment, sensing something but brushing it away. She smiled genuinely and gave him a light peck.

"Inuyasha, I—"

A huge rumble disrupted the romantic air surrounding the couple. Inuyasha grabbed his sword without a second thought and his Tetsusaiga transformed. He turned his back to Spyrite, trying lock onto the danger's scent.

A cry pierced the air. He looked back and saw Spyrite in the jaws of a giant water serpent demon. The serpent demon slithered quickly out of the glade to the waterfall's edge. Inuyasha raced to save Spyrite…

/ End of Flashback /

"And we defeated the demon, got the Armband and I raced across the land to have Spyrite saved by you guys… happy now? Kami…" finished Inuyasha.

They nodded. The Healer was amazed by the story.

"Amazing… The mountain of Glory and the great Guardian Serpent Nami. Just superb. Now I know what kind of potion I must concoct."

The Healer got up, bowed to Sesshoumaru and Kagome and left, mumbling to himself fervently.

"Brother, you have been in a tiring day. We will leave you to rest and I will send for a servant to bring you some food."

Sesshoumaru got up and left without another word. Kagome waved to him.

"Oyamasu nasu, Inuyasha."

And with that, she left, leaving Inuyasha to watch his secret love quietly, wondering when she would wake up from her hellish wounds.

I think that was a pretty short chap… I wouldn't know of course but I really wanted to get something up for ou guys to read. I love reviews so remember to write. I'll get another chap up as soon as possible. Ja ne…

Nani What

Oyamasu nasu Good Night

Sakouya


End file.
